A feinting spell
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: Fem-Latvia feints a tad too much around Ivan. Why? Can she figure out how she really feels about him? One shot, genderbending, fluff,rated T. Read if you want, but review!


Edward is Estonia, Ravina is Latvia, Ivan is Russia, Kataya is Ukraine, Victoria is the female name I've permanently adopted for when I write Lithuania as a girl, Feliks is Poland, Alfred is America, Britta is England.

**I don't own Hetalia!!**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

"What?" Ravina looked at Edward, shock and sadness gracing her tiny features. "Yo-your breaking up with me?"

He looked away. "It's not that I didn't have fun and all, but I found someone else."

Ravina's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Kataya."

She sniffed. "So, two years don't mean anything to you?"

He frowned. "No, it's not that. It's just..."

"Is it because I'm flat!?" she said angrily.

He smiled. "Yeah, that's it!! I was looking for the right way to word it... And, I mean, we've kinda been going out for a week..."

She gaped.

"I mean, your cute and all, but Kataya is just... bazoom!! You know?" he tried explaining with a growing blush.

Ravina shook her head. "I don't know." She walked away.

* * *

When lunchtime came around, she sat next to Victoria.

Victoria looked at her sister sadly. "Did he dump you?"

She held her knees to her chest. "Yes.." She looked up. "How did you know?"

Victoria looked away.

"Please tell me, Victoria!"

"Yeah~, like tell her Tori!"

They looked over, and saw Feliks. He was wearing the girls uniform, and eating some pocky.

"Feliks, shh!!" said Victoria, trying to quiet her friend.

"Nah, you should, like, tell your sister how he was all boasty and stuff about his new girlfriend." He Nomnomnomed on some more pocky.

Ravina looked to her sister.

So it was true...

Ravina sighed. "I'm going to walk around a little bit, okay?" she stood.

Feliks glomped Victoria. "Want some pocky?"

* * *

Ravina decided to walk around the garden club. Victoria and Feliks ran this place since they entered the school.

They were so lucky...

They were both smart, and beautiful, and talented....

Even Feliks.

But what was she?

She was flat, mousey, quiet, a scaredy-cat, meek, an idiot-

**BONK**

"Excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going."

She looked up, and saw a tall blonde. He had a long jacket. Wait, that means he's-!!??

"I-I-Ivan!! Hello! F-Fancy seeeeeing you here!"

"Da, what a coincidence!" Ivan smiled. Then he looked back over to the sunflowers. "Aren't they pretty, Ravina?"

She looked at them, smiling. "Th-they are. I have to admit, Victoria and Feliks make wonderful farmers."

She looked back over to Ivan to speak again, but his face had turned dark, and he was chanting. "KoLkOlKoLkOlKoLkOl...."

RUN!!!

"I-Ivan, I better leave now, she'll be wondering where I am!!" she managed to slip away, as the Russian seemed to be tuning her out.

* * *

When the next day came, she ventured back to the garden club.

This time, it seemed like Ivan was waiting for her.

"Ravina? Would you please come here?"

She stayed still. 'Maybe if he didn't hear me, he wouldn't see me-'

"NOW."

She was up in a flash. "Y-ye-yes, Ivan?"

He stared at the sunflowers. "I was thinking of starting a club... you would like to join, da?"

No, I don't.

"It-it sounds like it may be fun, b-bu-but what is it about?"

He looked directly at her, and then smiled. "Becoming one with me."

She blacked out.

* * *

When Ravina woke up, she was in the nurses office.

Blurry.. figures....

It's Victoria! And Feliks! And....?!

"I-I-I-vvvv-vv-an?" she stuttered.

God, that man scared her.

Victoria looked at Ravina. "Was Ivan the one that made you faint, Ravina?"

Ravina shook her head rapidly no.

"Don't be scared, tell us the truth." Victoria glared at Ivan, who glared right back.

Ravina tried to be the peacekeeper. "It's n-not entirely his fault I fainted, Victoria. You don't have to worry about me."

"Not entirely? You know you have a weak immune system, Ravina.." Apparently, she wasn't immune to Ivan, either.... "Along with Anemia... maybe you should go home."

Ravina sighed. "Ok... but-"

She was interrupted by a horrible coughing fit.

Then she ignored the frantic voices around her, and fell asleep again.

During the next week, Ravina was sick in bed.

* * *

She had been stressing herself too much lately...

The Break-up and Ivan's proposition were just too much to handle.

She had a flu, along with an extremely high fever.

But Victoria was a dedicated sister, and acted as her nurse.

Feeding her was the main thing, but changing the wet cloth on her head was another.

When she was home, she would read to Ravina, lulling her off to a dreamless sleep...

But Feliks usually came every day.

The first day, he was in a nurses outfit, said he would help, and did absolutely nothing.

He stayed away for a day, and then returned.

With a second nurses outfit.

For Victoria.

Needless to say, her sister and Feliks kept thinks lively while she was sick.

* * *

(The next week)

It was lunchtime again. She couldn't handle seeing them together. And she didn't want to sit and watch Tori and Feliks be lovey-dovey...

They were both cute together, she had to admit.

She wandered back to the garden club again, stopping at the tulips today. She just stood there, a happy expression painted on her face.

_"W-will you go out with me?" Edward said, holding out a bouquet of assorted tulips._

_She smiled. "Okay, Eduard."_

_"I'm so happy!" he said, smiling as well._

When she remembered this, she frowned.

What a way to ruin a day...

"Ravina?"

She froze.

Ivan's here.

She wasn't trying to be mean to him when she thought this, but he was scary.

He was just so BIG!

Like his height.

And his width.

And his length. (A/N: You thought this in a pervy way, didn't you? WELL DON'T!!)

And his nose.

"Ravina, why are you so glum?" giggle. "Your expression was so happy just a moment ago..."

She started shivering. The temperature always seemed to drop in a room when he entered.

"I was dumped." She might as well tell him.

Any time she lied to him, he always had a distasteful look in his eyes.

He looked surprised. "Da? By who?"

She took a stick and began making circles in the dirt. "Edward..."

Ivan stood stock still.

Ravina shivered harder.

"Pardon me, Ravina." he took out a metal pipe. "I have a bit of.. business to take care of." She watched him walk away, KoLkOl-ing.

Ravina sighed in relief. He's gone!!

Thee she looked over her shoulder, and saw his face extremely close to hers.

"GYAGGH?" she fell over.

Ivan picked her up, and brushed her off. Then he said, "The first meeting is today, okay _Меньший солнцецвет?" (_Little sunflower.)

She nodded furiously.

He smiled. "Yay!! Now off to business~" and he returned to his KoLkOl-ing.

She stood there, shivering, until the bell rang.

* * *

It was that afternoon.

Gathered in the room was Natalia, Kataya, Victoria, Feliks, Edward, and me.

"So shall we get our little meeting started?" He looked around the room to see unenthusiastic quiet. Everyone except Natalia was scared to see what would happen.

It didn't faze him, though.

"I shall be Russia!"

'Ok, now I'm confused.' thought Ravina.

He started pointing around the room.

To Edward, "Estonia."

To Natalia, "Belarus."

To Kataya, "Ukraine."

To Victoria, "Lithuania."

To Feliks, "Poland."

To me, "Latvia."

"I will refer to you as these since you are all now members of my club." He sat back and smiled. "What do you think?"

Ravina just noticed that Edward sat, grimacing.

Odd...

Belarus smiled. "As long as you marry me, brother..."

He sweatdropped. "I think I remember telling you that mother wanted your help with dinner, Natalia." She got up and left in a hurry.

"But one day we will be married...married...married..." she chanted, making Ivan look scared.

"Now, Poland and Lithuania, don't you have garden club?" He fixed his eyes on them.

"Like, hells yeah we do!!" Feliks grabbed Victoria's arm and dragged her away. "Toodles~!"

Russia stood, and picked up Edward. "We weren't done CHATTING when that teacher interrupted us. We should resume our CHAT, Estonia... "

He dragged him out, Edward accepting this in silence.

Kataya looked over. "C-can I come sit with you?"

Ravina couldn't help but smile back. "Of course."

BOING, BOING, BOING, BOING.

And she sat down, reminding Ravina why Edward preferred Kataya over herself.

I'm flat, she's huge.

I'm small, she's large.

I'm quiet, she's social.

I'm repulsive, she's lovable.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for bothering you!" she said, blushing.

No, I don't blame Kataya.

Ravina shook her head. "It's not a bother at all. How are things between you and Edward going?"

I blame Edward.

She blushed. "Well, things aren't bad..." she looked around, back and forth. When she didn't see her brother she whispered into Ravina's ear: "He kissed me for the first time yesterday."

No, I don't even blame Edward.

Ravina's heart sunk. But she tried to look happy for her friend. "That's wonderful!"

Kataya blushed. "He's a really good kisser. I truthfully didn't expect it from someone like him."

Well, he's had two years of practice.. on me. "That's good news, Kataya!! I'm glad for you!"

Kataya smiled, and then took Ravina in a big hug. "Uwaaah!!" she squealed.

"Ka..ta...ya... please get.. off..." I'm suffocating...

She blacked out again.

* * *

A while later, she woke up to the taste of.. vodka? And soft lips...

She opened her eyes, and began breathing.

She looked up to see Kataya crying, with Edward patting her back, and Russia kneeling over her.

She sat up. "...?"

Kataya spoke through tears. "I'm so sorry!! I was hugging you, and then you stopped talking, so I stopped hugging you, and they came back, and you were passed out, and cold water didn't work, so Ivan used CPR on you, and now you're awake!!! I'm sorry!! " She started hugging Edward, who after a nod from Ivan, led her out.

He looked at her. She saw something in his purple eyes. "I was very worried about you, Ravina."

She sat up completely, bowing slightly. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I won't do it again, Ivan."

He smiled back.

But it wasn't a fake smile, like his usually were.

It was a true, blue smile. His face shone brighter than the sunflowers he loved so much.

She started blushing. "I-I better go, V-V-Victoria must be waiting for me." She stood up quickly, and nearly fell over.

Ivan caught her, and said, "Call me Russia, _Меньший солнцецвет_ ."

Ravina nodded, and started off.

But Russia's grip was tight, and she was stuck. She slowly turned back to him, meeting his eyes.

They were now dark.

"I said call me Russia." His smile was darker than night.

"R-Russia-san!! Plea-please let me go!!" she started shivering.

He stood, now at full height.

"Why do you shiver, Latvia?" Accidentally letting go for one moment.

She hightailed it out of there.

* * *

(The next day.)

She returned to the gardening club for another lunch.

W-why was Edward angry at her....?

She sniffled, remembering earlier that hour..

_Edward walked up to Ravina, a look of fury on his face._

_Ravina smiled, trying to be polite. "Hello, Ed-"_

_"Cut the crap." He looked pissed. Then he started ranting. _

_"Ivan's mad at me!! Are you getting him to do this?" he lifted his shirt to reveal an array of bruises._

_Ravina gaped. "No, why would I do that??.. how would you even consider I was the cause?... "_

_He frowned. "Ah, playing dumb? The cure for that is the silent treatment..."_

_And he walked away. _

Now she was here.

Sitting in front of the Azaleas while crying.

A big, warm hand was placed on her shoulder. She sank into the body attached to it, crying.

Then a foreign tune was softly hummed, making Ravina so sleepy...

She woke up warm.

'I keep falling asleep...'

She looked around, and found herself in the clubroom. She looked at herself, and saw a huge coat engulfing her.

"You need to look where you sleep, _Меньший солнцецвет_ ."

Ravina started shivering. "R-r-Russia-san?"

Ivan shook his head. "If you are using Kiku's honorifics, call me kun, as in friend, not san, as in Mr."

Ravina shivered harder. "R-r-r-r-Russia-kun?"

He smiled. "Da!! That is correct!"

Aww, he looked kinda cute..

???????????????????????

"You never answered my question..." he said quietly after Ravina was lost in thought for a minute.

She turned her head sideways. "Question?"

"Da, the question was 'Why do you shiver, Latvia?', and you didn't answer." He turned his head, now back to full dark mode. "WhY iS tHaT, lAtViA?" he said sternly.

"W-well you see, Ivan, umm.." she was engulfed by a shadow. "YOU'RE REALLY SCARY!!"

Victoria walked into this scene.

(Victoria's pov for a minute here...)

The Russian is (practically) engulfing Ravina....

She's tearing up...

...and blushing...

He seems to be in a bad mood...

It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"Heyyy, like, what's going on here!?"

But Feliks was not a genius.

(A/N: And therefore, he did not put two and two together.)

Victoria made a plan. "Mom wants us to go home right away today, Ravina!!" she rushed over and grabbed Ravina, practically nothing under the giant jacket.

She ran out without a word to Ivan, dragging Ravina with her.

Feliks snickered as he followed."Ooh~ Busted, Ivan!!"

* * *

She sat Ravina down at home.

Victoria glared at her little sister.

"D-did I do something bad?"

Victoria sighed, but did not give up because years of knowing Feliks has made her immune to all forms of ditzyness.

"You were in a room alone with Russia. Nrg, I mean, Ivan." Damned club was getting to me...

"He's not as bad as he seems... he can actually be kinda nice! I mean, I feinted again, and he-"

Victoria stopped her right here. "I don't care. You aren't to be alone with him at all. Okay?"

She looked really confused.. "But-"

Victoria looked straight into her eyes. "No buts, Ravina. He's bad. Please. just stay away from him."

Her sister looked up at her. "Why?"

"You're so naive... " Victoria put her head in her hands. 'Best not to drag up bad things again...'

"He'll eat your soul if you, like, get too close to him." Feliks interrupted, eating pocky.

Ravina gasped. "Really??"

Feliks closed in for the kill. "Pfft. Would I ever, like, lie to you? "

Ravina thought for a minute. "No.."

"Well then, like, since everything's all nice and settled now, I'd like to steal your sister from you."

* * *

(Ravina's pov)

Flowers....

She sat string at them. She'd become so used to them now that she couldn't go a lunchtime without visiting them...

A malevolent feeling.

"Hello, Latvia."

She started shaking. "R-r-Russia-kun, hello."

He smiled like ice. "So I scare you? Well now, this is news to me, da."

Then he sat down beside her. "Don't sit, you'll get dirty.."

"I am sorry, Ravina, that I scare you.." He started crying. "I did not know that you were scared of me.."

Ravina hugged Russia, not even reaching all the way around his middle. "It's ok, Ivan.."

"Why do you shake, my _Меньший солнцецвет_?" She let go immediately, hearing bad vibes in his voice, and ran away.

She stayed away for a day or so, but she always returned, because she did love flowers.

Ivan would always be there. He always seemed nice at first, but then he turned darker and questioned her.

"Why do you shake, Ravina?"

She turned, and saw him. She was preparing to run away, when-

"And why have you been leaving me during our little meetings?"

She stopped because he sat down next to her, poking at the dirt with his pipe.

"I told you that you scare me..." she said quietly. "But you also make me feel kinda funny inside..."

Ivan laughs. "I am glad." Then he reached into his jacket, and pulled out a sunflower.

"Ravina..." she looked over, and said sunflower was shoved in her face. It probably wasn't intentional...

"MULURF!!!" Her meep was muffled by the sunflower.

He was blushing. "Would you p-please go out with me?"

He stuttered?

"W-w-why?"

His face was red. Since when did Ivan blush????

"Well I.. have kind of liked you for a while now..." He turned away. "But if you do not feel the same way about me, then I won't bother you again..."

She shook her head. "That's not it!!"

He looked back at her, and tears started forming at the ends of her eyes. "I actually like you.. a lot. I don't know why, but when I'm around you, I have this warm feeling in me."

He smiled. Another real smile. "I have that too, Ravina."

She started blushing. 'Was I just saying that to make him happy, or do I really feel that way?'

He held out his hand, and she took it.

Edward's hand never felt this warm. 'So I must really like him...'

She held the sunflower close to her as they walked off, thinking she was going to treasure it.

* * *

"So when are you telling everyone that we are together?"

Ravina choked on her drink at the idea. "Well..."

He looked offended. "We are together, da?"

"Yes.." She blushed, feeling embarrassed. "But I don't know how to tell anyone.."

Ivan sat next to her, smiling again. "How did you tell them about Edward?"

She started blushing harder. He was so close... "He told everyone..."

He nodded his head. "I thought the female was the one to always announce relationships. I have much to learn." Then he stood up again. "I will have to tell everyone, then."

Ravina stood up as well. "Why?????"

"I do not want anyone to think you are single...." He pulled out his pipe.

She slouched. "No one would want me, anyway..."

He hugged her abruptly. "If it is any consolation, then I want you, Ravina."

She buried her head into his jacket as she was blushing. "Don't say things like that, it's embarrassing.."

"But it is true." He pondered this for a moment. "Should I lie to people?"

Ravina shook her head. "No, lying is wrong. Wait until Friday."

He smiled. "Then I will take you to the movies, da?"

She smiled. "It'll be a date."

He kissed her forehead. "I shall see you then, Ravina." Then he left.

She sat back down, unaware of the fact that Edward saw the entire thing.

She put her head on the table, sighing. "Why do I like him again?..."

* * *

(At Victoria's lunchtable...)

Victoria gasped. "They're dating?!!!!?!??!?! After I told her to stay away from him?!!?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. I saw the whole thing. They getting rather close, if you know what I mean."

She fumed. "Why didn't she listen to me!!!??! She is dead, I promise you that much... I'll ground her if that's what it takes!!"

Edward smiled. "Let's see that you do." Then he left, practically skipping away.

"OOH!! She won't get away with turning my advice down.."

Feliks came in, wearing the girls school uniform again. "Like, I have arrived! Let the party start!"

Victoria turned. "There is no party, Feliks!"

He held out his hands defensively. "Whoa, like, what's got you down, brown cow?"

She sighed. "Ravina is going out with Ivan. And don't call me that."

"Like, dating, going out?" He retched. "That isn't cool at all."

Victoria started fuming again. "And I to-"

"But they look really cute together, if you think about it." Feliks interrupted.

Victoria thought for a moment. "Well.."

"And if they're like, all lovey-dovey, won't we have more time together?" He sat on her lap. "And isn't it best if they're happy?"

She started blushing. "I guess..."

Feliks smiled. "Then let things be!! Worrying is, like, bad for your skin, Tori."

Victoria gave in, leaning onto Feliks. "If anything bad happens to her, I'm blaming you..."

* * *

(Before school)

"It's Friday, da?

"Yes, Ivan."

"And we're telling, da?" He held her hand as they walked through the hallways.

"I guess." She sighed. Today was going to be exiting...

He hugged her tightly. "Yay!! Now you will be mine!!"

"I'm already yours though, Ivan." She said blushing.

"Da! You are too cute, Ravina~!" He giggled.

* * *

(Later that day)

"Why do you think an assembly was called?"

"I don't know, but th-"

"If you didn't know then don't answer!!" Yelled an annoying American boy.

"Don't interrupt me, twat!!" His English companion yelled back.

"Never, Iggy!!" He said, shaking her fist.

"That doesn't make any sense!!" She said, trying to understand his logic.

He stopped. "What doesn't?"

She sighed. "When you said never. You should have said something along the lines of-"

"I don't care, Iggy!! Now are we going to lunch or not?" he fiddled with his bomber jacket.

Britta sighed. "Of course we are, Alfred."

"Then come on!!" He grabbed her hand, and she acted flustered.

* * *

(With Ravina and Ivan again.)

Ravina was shivering again. "What will Victoria think?..."

"Wear my scarf."

She looked up. "Hm?"

"You are shivering, so wear my scarf." He wrapped it around her neck. "There, all better!"

It smells like him.. "Thank you."

He took her arm and started dragging her towards the lunch area. "Now we shall go!"

"Into the open flames.." said Ravina quietly. Russia approached the huge table. He ahemed, and people looked over.

He ahemed a bit louder and everyone looked over. Then they gasped.

Ivan smiled, then spoke up. "Ravina is mine from here on out. Any man who even thinks about having her will be obliterated, then pulverized, and then your remains will be repeatedly desecrated." He radiated bad waves.

"Ravina and Ivan?"

"Por que?"

"What the hell?"

"Will she be ok?"

"I don't really know.."

"I want some pasta, Doitsu!!"

"Feli, quiet down, I want to see what happens."

"AWESOME!! Another odd pair~"

"Maple... okay then, eh."

"Give me some ice cream, Iggy!"

"SOD OFF, GIT!"

"So, like, yay!!"

"This is bad, will she be ok?"

Ivan looked at Ravina, smiling normally again. "See, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

She sighed. "I guess not..."

He started pulling her by the hand. "Let's go to the movies, then."

"But it's the middle of the school day!!" But she's dragged off anyway.

Feliks turns to Victoria. "You aren't like, going to stop them?"

Victoria sighs. "No, I can see that Ivan doesn't see her as another toy."

Feliks dances around. "So can I, like, take you to the movies too? There's this totally sappy chic-flick I wanted to see!"

"Okay, why not. You would drag me there anyway." She looked at the retreating figures, feeling only happiness for her sister.

**

* * *

**

It was either going to be chaptered, or a giant one-shot. I chose the latter.

I'm sorry for the fail ending!!

**I guess you could say that this is a branch off of Another Gakuen Hetalia. It doesn't really matter to me. But it happens after Francis-**

**Whoops! I almost spoiled it for you guys~**

**I wrote this over a few weeks with my writers block. So you guys get to see it now. Yayyyyy!!!**

**I made a bet with someone that if I didn't get at least 20 reviews for this story, I wouldn't be allowed to continue any of my stories for a month!!! HELP!!**

**It's up to you guys whether or not I get to continue writing. I'm completely serious. THIS IS NOT A DRILL! Don't you guys want me to continue my stories?? I DO!!**

**( '^ _^)/**

**Anywhoo, stay awesome!!**


End file.
